sonsofanarchyfandomcom-20200214-history
Connor Malone
|last seen = |appearances = 10 episodes (see below) }} Connor Malone is a former member of the True IRA on the FX original series Sons of Anarchy. Played by English actor Scott Anderson, Connor makes his debut on the episode in the series' sixth season. Playing a recurring role through the series' sixth and seventh seasons, he is ex-communicated from the IRA due to him selling guns without the IRA's permission, and, after SAMCRO and the Mayans kill the Irish king that orders the hit on him, is forced to make a gun partnership with the Mayans. He is a secondary antagonist in the series' sixth season and was last seen in the series' finale episode, , in the series' seventh, and final, season. Biography Background Season 6 Connor Malone is first introduced in the sixth season as the right hand man of Galen O'Shay. He is also an old acquaintance of Chibs Telford. Connor kills V-Lin in the fourth episode of the season, despite originally showing intentions of peacefully working things out with the Sons. He is unaware of Galen's plan to shoot Henry Lin in order to solidify the Cacuzza Crime Family as buyers. Later, after Galen's death, Connor is in charge of the IRA's stateside business and is willing to pass the gun trade onto August Marks and the One-Niners, which peacefully ends the IRA's relationship with SAMCRO. Season 7 Connor returns to California when Jax asks him to sit down with Henry Lin and Marcus Alvarez in order to sell them guns. The meeting occurs at Jax's homecoming party in Stockton and goes smoothly. ("Black Widower") Later on, Connor is asked to meet with Jax, Marcus & Oscar El Oso Ramos in order to try and discuss a potential partnership between the IRA and the Mayans. After Connor tells them that it probably won't work, he leaves and has a discussion that goes out of hand with Brendan Roarke. Connor luckily escapes, killing one of Roarke's men, but is forced to leave his right-hand, Hugh behind. The Sons meet up with Roarke and he tells them to take out Connor and he'll bring the deal to the other IRA kings for approval. ("Red Rose") Jax gets his ally Tyler, leader of the One-Niners to try and lure Connor to SAMCRO, due to Connor not realizing that they were working together. Unfortunately, Connor shows up out of no where and tries to kill the Sons. After a car chase, Connor barely makes it out alive. After the Sons lose him, they decide to use Connor's right-hand, Hugh to their advantage. Once they kill Declan and another member of the IRA, they force Hugh to make a call to Connor. Connor then shows up and tells the Sons about who he was selling the guns to Salvadorians outside of Nevada Chinese and Russians up north and how many guns he can get. Suddenly, Roarke shows up, but much to Connor's surprise, the Mayans and the Sons kill Roarke and the two other members of the IRA he brought with him. Connor is then forced to make a gun partnership with the Mayans. ("Papa's Goods") Murders Committed *V-Lin - Shot in the face. ("Wolfsangel") *Unnamed IRA member - Shot. ("Red Rose") Appearances Category:Characters Category:Recurring characters Category:True IRA Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Season 7 Characters Category:Alive Category:Antagonists Category:Killers